


Our Perfect Pack

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Sister Allison, Bottom Derek, Boyd is the dad, Cute, Dad Derek Hale, Derek adopts everyone, Derek is not as mean as he seems, Derek is the mum, Dethan, Dom Boyd, Ethan is the younger twin, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt Liam, Little brother Liam, M/M, Pack Fluff (Teen Wolf), Pack siblings, Parent Derek Hale, Puppy Liam, Scallison, Scared Liam, Soft Thiam, Sub Derek, Teen Angst, Top Boyd, big brother Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Teen Wolf pack one-shots. Aiden is sometimes spelt with an 'e' and sometimes with an 'a'but that's just spell correct and autocorrect so please don't be bothered by it! Requests welcome. Enjoy! (This is also on Wattpad]





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first AO3 work, and its also on Wattpad. I hope it doesn't suck and sorry about any mistakes or anything.


	2. How We Made Our Family {Part One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter and its about our the pack family gets together.

So far as Liam was concerned, Pack was Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Malia Hale, and Kira Yukimura (despite her decision to train with the Skinwalkers). Then there were the others who he didn't entirely class as Pack, but they weren't not pack either. These were Corey Bryant, Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale, and Theo Raeken. Then there were the other... how did he put this... helpers? Accomplices? Whatever they were, their names were Brett Talbot and Jordan Parrish.

He did not, however, account for the many whom he didn't know and had yet to meet. For one, Derek's boyfriend, Boyd, who after being revived by a brew of an Angelo-Saxon antidote, not unlike the one Melissa McCall used to save Chris Argent, who Derek was excited for him to meet. Then there was Scott's ex, Allison Argent, and a boy who lived with Scott for a year named Isaac Lahey.

And now he was going to meet them.

XX~•~•XX

"So, since I've been in France, you've gotten yourself a beta?!" Isaac exclaimed, arms folded across his chest protectively and eyes open wide. Scott grinned widely, nodding his head up and down rather vigorously. "Yep, And now there's a kitsune and werecoyote in our park also." He smirked. "Shouldn't have gone to France, should've you, Lahey?" Lahey rolled his eyes playfully and nudged Scott's arm with his own elbow. "Shut up," he grinned.

Behind him then appeared Ethan Steiner and his twin, Aidan Steiner. Scott's smile widened as he went over to hugged the unsuspecting twins, both who quickly reciprocated it after their shock. "Guys, I'm so glad you made it! The others are gonna love you two." The twins smirked. "We do try." Aidan grinned. Scott snorted as he lead them down to the sofa in the living room beside Isaac, once again sitting on the floor in front of it.

"So," he grinned (there was a lot of grinning going on). "What have you guys been up to? Except reviving Aidan, obviously."

XX~•~•XX

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam's waist from the back, lips gliding gracefully up and down his neck. Theo was Liam's boyfriend, and currently trying to help him get ready. Theo was also invited to this pack get together, but not for the entire night. By ten o'clock it was only Pack and previous Pack there, so some of the Unknown pack members also had friends coming before this point. Somehow, that made Liam's stomach flip.

He had no idea why he was feeling so nervous, from what Scott had said, these were all really nice people, but Liam just simply couldn't shake his nerves.

He turned around in Theo's embrace and pushed his off gently, giving him a sad smile. "I need to change." He whispered, walking towards his wardrobe. Theo sighed. "We don't have to go to this is you don't want to, Liam. We could just stay here for the night, you and me." Liam hummed wistfully, but shook his head as he grabbed a nice maroon shirt and denim jeans. "I can't, I told Scott I'd do this and I'm not backing out. Besides, I'm his beta, he can't not have his beta at whatever his is he's planned. He said that to me himself." Theo nodded and pulled Liam's body back towards his own as soon as his clothes were changed. "Wear that cologne I like." He mumbled. "Smells good on you." Li snorted. "It's yours!" Theo shrugged, eyes gleaming. "Still smells great." Liam giggled. "And makes everyone know I'm yours."  
"Precisely."

Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed Theo's hand, looking down at his watch. "We'd better get going. Don't want to be late." He ran a hand through his gelled hair, reeking of anxiety, and he knew that Theo could smell it.

Thankfully, as the good boyfriend he was, Theo decided not to press on it, and simply dragged Liam into his own car and sped off into the night, speeding towards Scott's house.

XX~•~•XX

The party was in full swing - near enough everyone was here. Ethan was pushed up against a wall and making out out with his boyfriend Danny Māhealani; Lydia was dancing playfully with Aidan, letting him swing her around jokingly; Erica Reyes was dancing properly with Malia in the centre, neither gay but neither around to grind up against the other in a way that would make them look it; Isaac and Allison were terribly dancing about, looking quite hilarious; and Boyd was in between Dereks legs, kissing the man he had propped up on the kitchen counter, thick hands held firmly on the shorter mans waist. As far as Scott was concerned, everything was going great.

One thing did strike his mind though, and that was where his beta was. Corey was here, Mason was here, even Brett was here, but he couldn't see nor smell Liam anywhere.

"Hey, have you seen Liam?" Scott called over the music to Stiles, who was competitively taking shots with Jackson Whittemore. "Who's Liam?" Jackson yelled back. Ignoring his comment, Stiles answered in a shout: "No."

And that's when the doorbell rang.

XX~•~•XX

Liam's heartbeat was racing a tremendous two gazillion per second and Theo's finger left the doorbell perch, and they were stood on the porch. Theo laced his fingers with his younger boyfriends, pulling him closer towards him protectively. If Liam was worried about meeting these other people, then Theo would surely give them something to worry about. And he was a tall teenage ex-psychotic ex-killer.

Scott opened the door and enveloped the couple in a quick hug before grabbing their conjoined hands and dragging them into the living room. Liam gaped at all the people, suddenly stilling as he realised he didn't know who half of these people were. He never usually got like this, but perhaps it was because they were wolves as well? Trained more than he was? Aside from Allison and Danny, of course. Maybe it was because Scott had bigged them with with big talk? Making Liam feel inferior? Whatever the hell it was, he was pretty sure that any creature with enhanced nostrils could smell his nervousness, fear, and anxiety, as most heads turned around to face him and Theo. Impulsively, Liam's hand slipped from Theo's grip and he bent down to the ground, facing his shoes as he began redoing his laces as a distraction. Theo facepalmed.

Is he ok? Allison mouthed to Theo, pointing down at Liam. Theo nodded. Just a little scared, Theo mouthed back. Allison nodded and began to walk over, kneeling beside the youngest inhabitant in the house. Liam looked up forcefully as soon as he sensed her presence. The only thing anyone could hear now was the music. Everyone had gone silent.

"Hi, I'm Allison. Are you Scott's beta?" She asked kindly, in a voice not babying but reassuring, one like she'd use with anyone else. Liam nodded. "Yeah." He answered quietly. "Scott said you're usually quite confident. Is anything wrong?" She added, placing a cold palm in his forearm. Right, undead, got it. Liam thought before shrugging. "He's right, I usually am, I have no idea why I'm this nervous. It's pretty stupid to be honest." Allison shook her head. "No, it's not." And she pushed his hand away from his tangled lace he'd been trying to do whilst conversating and tied it quickly for him. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you. Well, Jackson and Aidan might, but nobody else." She smirked, receiving two hey!'s from across the room. Liam grinned and stood back up again with her as she turned round to Theo. "So, who's this? The boyfriend?" She asked in a singsong voice, smiling brightly.

Stiles rushed into the room and stood beside Allison. "This... *pant* was not.... *pant* approved!... *pant* He's very.... *pant* rebellious." Allison chortled at this as Scott came up behind them pair. "I said yes, Stiles said no, so Liam went and did it anyway." He grinned. Liam rolled his arms and playfully pushed the trio away, grinning like a madman. Thankfully, that little display there broke all the ice, and soon everything was how it was before, except now Allison was forcing Liam to dance with her. According to Isaac, who'd moved over at some point to video this, she'd danced with every single person at the party for one song, and now it was Liam's turn. Theo would go last.

Liam looked down as Take Me Home by Jess Glynn began to play. Allison pulled Liam's hands towards her waist and placed her arms around the shorter boys neck, leading him into the dance. To be honest, Liam would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun. And considering how many were-creatures there were, it would be pretty pointless to lie anyway.

Eventually, Allison obviously got bored of his terrible dancing and switched their positions, grabbing Liam's waist and swinging him round. The younger boy let out a minor yelp, not gone unnoticed by most of the others around him, but let her do as she pleased. This was her dance that she wanted to do, after all.

By the end of the song, Allison held Liam's body close to hers, whispering in his ear: "Thanks for the dance." And despite all her out-of-breathness and panting, she grabbed Theo's hand as soon as the next song, Don't Feel Like Crying by Sigrid.

Scott laughed and pulled Liam towards himself, the younger boy letting Scott hug his back to his chest. After a little while of watching Theo and Allison (who were both pretty good when dancing together, despite the fact that Theo nearly tripled her up into Isaacs camera) Scott lead Liam into the kitchen which was inhabited by Ethan, Danny, Stiles, Jackson, Derek, and Boyd. "I think it's time to get to know each other. Guys, this is my first beta, Liam Dunbar. Liam, this is Ethan Steiner, the gay werewolf who tried to kill us all before thanks to Deucalion but who we trust more than Aiden." Ethan smirked and patted Liam on the shoulder, Danny's arm still around his waist. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Watch out for Aidan, though. He looks just like me and is five times more evil." Liam chuckled slightly as Ethan moved backwards against Danny's chest, the latter placing his head on Ethan's shoulder.

"That there is Danny Māhealani, Ethan's human boyfriend. Fear not, his last name is easier to say than to spell." Danny pulled a face jokingly towards Scott as Liam was quickly directed towards another person.

"This here is Jackson Whittemore. He's a bit of jackass and he's a Kanima. He's the one that Matt was controlling before Gerard drowned him. I already told you about that, right? Right! Anywho, he's mean and will probably be nasty towards you but don't get mad cause that's just who Jackson is." Scott explained as the blonde growled, his eyes slowly shifting into slits. Liam gulped and nodded towards him, unsurely.

"And this here is Vernon Boyd, but we all call him Boyd. He's one of Dereks betas, and he used to work at the Ice Rink. He once tried to drown himself at a motel on a lacrosse trip and he's also freakishly strong. We were never particularly friends with him, mostly just fought side by side. Oh, also Allison tried to kill him at one point, and he is also another one back from the dead. The Alpha pack used Derek to kill him, but he's back now." Scott pointed towards the tall man with his hands wrapped around Dereks waist, large fingers idly playing with the edges of the ex-alphas shirt. Liam nodded towards Boyd the way he had Jackson, and was subconsciously moving towards Scott. Maybe it was an alpha-beta thing, or more likely it was because these guys were quite intimidating. Whatever it was, Scott quickly put and end to it by pulling the boy in, hugging him tightly before letting him go back into the living room to be with Theo, Mason, and Corey.


	3. How We Made Our Family {Part Two}

Everyone who wasn't immediate pack had left. That meant that only Scott McCall; Liam Dunbar; Stiles Stilinski; Erica Reyes; Allison Argent; Derek Hale; Aiden Steiner; Ethan Steiner; Jackson Whittemore; Vernon Boyd; Kira Yukimura; Malia Hale; Lydia Martin; and Isaac Lahey we're still at Scott's house.

"So, since everyone else is gone and all the commotion has died down, how about we all get to know each other a bit better?" Allison suggested, sipping a Pepsi Max as she sat on the sofa beside Isaac. Scott nodded. "That's a great idea, gives us all a bit of time to catch up as well." Lydia smirked. "I have an app on my phone that can pick out names at random, whoever clicks the button gets to ask the person whose name comes up a question, and they have to answer truthfully. The closest of us may even find out a bit more about ourselves." Everyone agreed, settling down in their own little areas: Boyd day in an armchair with Erica day on one of the arms; Liam was sat on a beanbag on the floor next to Stiles who was in his own. Kira, Malia, Aiden, And Ethan all occupies one sofa to themselves; Allison, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Lydia who sat on the arm beside Allison all claimed another. Derek stood leaning against the doorframe.

Once Lydia had typed everyone's name in, she set her phone in the centre of the living room. "So, whose up first?" She grinned. Stiles thumped Liam ok the back as he said: "I think the youngest should always go first, don't you, Li?" Liam growled at the sight of the smirk on Stiles face, but let it be as he clicked the button in the centre of the wheel on the app, watching it spin round. It soon slowed to a stop on Erica's name, everyone around "ooh"ing her. "Go on, baby wolf, question away." She grinned. Liam sighed. Of course he was going to be called that. Everyone was going to call him that.

Fidgeting slightly, Liam thought for a second before asking: "I'm not sure if this is appropriate or not, but I'm just kind of curious. I've heard stories and all that, but kind of I asked you how you died?" The blonde cooed at Liam's unsure voice, leaning forward to stroke his cheek. "Well, in answer to your question, me and Boyd decided that whilst the Alpha Pack was out there, Beacon Hills wasn't a safe place to live, so we ran. Unfortunately, before we even left Beacon Hills, the Alpha Pack found us and kept us captive. I'm not one to usually sit still and be compliant with these sorts of gits, so I attacked Kali, who killed me in front on Boyd. It wasn't a very satisfactory death, but boy am I glad to be alive again." Somehow, the story actually made Liam a little unsettled, rather making him wish he hadn't asked than knowing at all.

"My turn." She smirked, and tapped the button on the phone. It landed in Malia. "So, your Dereks cousin, are you? I heard you were a coyote before, what made you change back?" Malia shrugged, sipping her cherry lemonade. "Scott did it, though of course that meant I couldn't change back. I ended up in Eichen House, bloody horrible place it was, but then Stiles was there, so it wasn't so bad." Malia shrugged. "And that's about enough sharing from me for one day, so let's get on with this."

XX~•~•XX

Two and a half hours it took for everybody to have both answered and asked a question, and somehow the unity of them all felt tighter, even towards people they'd never met before. Ethan had ended up on the floor with Liam, the pair talking about their relationships with Danny and Theo; Allison had, albeit reluctantly, let Kira style her hair into a shimada, which she was later told was a traditional Japanese hairstyle which was modernly limited to geisha, but Kira still liked doing them; Jackson and Aidan were talking about some wrestling match they'd both seen recently, discussing all the faults and how they would have made much before WWE fighters. Scott looked around, drinking a beer in the corner with Stiles, Derek, and Boyd, smiling at the scene displayed in front of him. Hey, at least the packs getting along, he thought. I was certain that someone would have their neck shattered by now.

Pretty soon, the night got dark and the time got late, so Scott had everyone settle down for the night in his living room. Liam stood off awkwardly to the side as Ethan and Aidan set up their sleeping bags together; Allison called dibs on one sofa as Lydia grabbed the other; Erica was huddled close with Isaac and Boyd, though Boyd wasn't ready to let go of his boyfriend any time soon and pulled him a little closer to his chest as they lay out, the arrangements so that the twins feet with at Isaacs side. Kira and Malia lay their stuff out so that their legs and feet were leading into the hallway by the front door and their top halves her were still in the living room; Jackson and Stiles had their stuff set out back to back, somehow their bodies squished between Allison's sofa and the feet of Erica, Isaac, Derek, and Boyd. The last to settle were Scott and Liam.

The True Alpha seemed to sense the boys discomfort as he tightened his arms around his sleeping stuff and stood against the wall silently. Once Scott had made his way over to him, Liam whispered, though what was the point really with all these supernatural beings around, to him: "Could I possibly sleep in your room tonight, please? Not that I don't appreciate this or anything, I think it's just be a hit more comfortable for me, especially since most people here seem to know each other already and I hardly know anybody." Scott stood in front of him, his face one filled with worry. Tilting the head of the youngest wolf there up, Scott looked into his eyes as he spoke. "If you're uncomfortable with any or all of this, then of course, but I honestly don't think you should give up on these guys yet. I know they're just a random ragtag bunch, but they're pack, and pack learn to live with each other and deal with what they have to offer. And besides, you do know people! You know me and Stiles and Lydia and Kira and Malia. Oh, and Derek of course." Liam smiled slightly at the ground, but nodded to Scotts offer. If by the time they actually planned on sleeping he wasn't sure about being down here with all of them, he'd head off upstairs. Otherwise, not.

Scott lay his stuff out besides Stiles and whispered his conversation with Liam into his ear. "No way," Stiles whisper-hissed. "Liam's staying, and Liam's staying down here with us. You know how protective of him Derek is - if Liam goes off alone he'll ring hell on us! Besides, I quite enjoy playing the part of big brother Stiles, even if it is towards an IED." Scott giggles and held a hand to his hand before reaching out his other one to grab Liam's.

"Come sit with us, Li." Scott said softly, pulling him into him lap. "We'll put on a movie of something." Lydia's ears piled up at that. "Oh do let us watch The Notebook, Scott! I haven't watched it in forever." Jackson scoffed. "And I've seen it enough times to last me forever." Lydia scowled at him before Allison threw her suggestion at Scott's head. "What about The Lion King? Nothing can go wrong with a little Disney, right?" Aidan shook his head. "No way, not a crappy cartoon. How about a superhero movie or something, like Avengers." Scott contemplated this. "Any objections to Avengers?" He asked, to which he got no response. "Which one?" He asked, looking across at Aidan expectantly. Aidan smirked. "Infinity War."

XX~•~•XX

Half way through the movie, Erica had joined Allison on her sofa, both sprawled across it head to toe and Scott, Stiles, and Jackson all leans against it, Liam still snuggled in Scott's lap. Kira and Malia had joined Lydia ok her sofa and all three were curled up under some pink blanket Scott had found in his mother's room and leant to them; Ethan and Aiden were sat up leaning against their sofa, Ethan's head on his brothers shoulder; Boyd had Derek pulled up in his lap and Isaac had moved beside Jackson and was lying with his head on the teens legs.

By the end of the movie, only Scott, Derek, and Liam we're still awake. Derek got out of his unconscious boyfriends lap and laid him down before launching Isaac and Erica back into their original beds. Scott tucked Stiles and Jackson in as Derek sorted out the twins, and then he moved onto Malia and Kira and carried them back to where they were supposed to be. To his surprise, they were all rather heavy sleepers.

Finally, he turned back to the packs puppy. "You ok, Li?" He asked, helping the boy stand up and held in him in his arms for a second before pulling away. "Fancy staying done here with the rest of us or-" "What's going on here?" The pair turned towards a concerned Derek who immediately pulled the youngest into his chest. "Liam's not sure where he wants to sleep tonight. He's not that comfortable with everyone here yet." Scott explained softly, rubbing up and down his betas arm. Derek looked down at the boy. "Is this true?" He whispered into the fluffy blonde hair. Liam shrugged slightly before pulling away to face the both of them. "If I did stay down here, could I stay with one of you?" He asked meekly, folding in on himself slightly. Scott and Derek softened at the boys request. "Of course you can, but you're probabaly better off with me unless you want to face nighttime PDA between Derek and Boyd." Scott teased, opening up his sleeping bag and tugging Liam's closer to him. Derek chuckled as he squeezed the boy one last time before settling into his own bed.

Before long, Liam realised that he was the only one awake. He also realised that maybe this arrangement wasn't so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you guys think? Please comment below and vote, but also, it's the last week of school! Any readers got any plans? I'm going to Bulgaria again and having a shopping trip in the last day of school with my friends.
> 
> If you want to see any of my pictures from my last Bulgaria holiday, please check out #Wattpad4life #2 on Wattpad and I also might put some more pictures on there this year as well.
> 
> ~ Megan


	4. Liam's Bullies

He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this, especially his pack. Nolan and Gabe had made him swear not to. It was pretty easy, to be honest, mostly cause anything that they did to him mostly healed before he got home, and anything else could easily be covered by something or other within ten minutes of applying it in the boys locker room after school.

It didn't mean he felt safe though. Liam never did whenever he saw Nolan Holloway and Gabe Andrews, even if his best friend Mason Hewitt was around. Mason didn't know though, and neither did Liam's other friend - and Mason's boyfriend - Corey Bryant. He wasn't allowed to tell them either.

Sometimes the beating really hurt, and sometimes it's take days on end to heal. Nobody notices though, no teachers or pack members or fellow students or anybody. Though that's the way Liam was told he wanted it, he still couldn't help the sadness and pain that came with how he'd suddenly turned invisible within the past few months.

XX~•~•XX

"Everybody up! Training starts at ten!" Derek Hale shouted across the landing where all the bedrooms were. Immediately after, the entire neighbourhood could probably hear the moans and groans coming from each individual bedroom.

The first out were Allison Argent and Lydia Martin, neither who particularly wanted to endure even more intense training, especially after the training Derek had gifted them with last week. Nonetheless, they were still dressed up for the occasion and were soon heading downstairs to where Boyd was making breakfast.

Next out were Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, both dragging themselves with what looked like their entire room behind them as the stumbled sleepily down the stairs.

After them were Malia Tate/Hale and Kira Yukimura, both who looked fine for the day, though Malia was clearly sulking about extra training this early in the morning.

Then came Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey, both leaving Liam to sleep in, snickering as they walked past Derek and down the stairs.

Twins Aiden Steiner and Ethan Steiner came out next, facial expressions like they were ready to fight. And they were, all suited up and everything.

Finally came Erica Reyes, who had managed to acquire her own room, the only difference was that it was a hell of a lot smaller, but she didn't mind. She liked having her own space.

Somehow, Derek had lacked the noticed of one certain small teen and followed Erica down afterwards, assuming everyone was there. He joined everyone around the large wooden oak tables, again missing the missing presence as Jackson had absent mindedly places his lacrosse gear on the spare chair beside him. Everyone was chatting about their plans for the day, well, their plans after training. Ethan was going to meet up with his boyfriend Danny Māhealani; Allison, Erica, and Lydia were all going shopping; Stiles was going to take his jeep to get its MOT; Jackson and Isaac were going to the school lacrosse field to fit in some extra training; and Kira was going to have a nice meal out with her family. The others had plans too, but they somehow got drowned in all the conversation.

XX~•~XX

As soon as Liam woke up, he knew everybody had forgotten about him, merely because of the fact that Isaac and Jackson had left the room. Once one person leaves their bedrooms, they all do, meaning that Liam was upstairs alone. He also knew that Isaac and Jackson had purposely left him out, because everything around their beds was unusually tidy in a way which meant they'd tried to make no noise as to wake him up. Liam still thought they'd forgotten him by now, thought.

It was kind of a good thing, really, because a bandage Liam had put around his arm the day before at school had come out in the night, covering the sheets in dry blood whilst his arm still oozed with the ruby liquid.

Liam took his time in changing the sheets - he didn't imagine anyone would be coming up anytime soon, especially since they obviously didn't even know he was up here. He walked to the main bathroom and shoved the bloody sheets into the wash basket,m close to the bottom so that it wasn't the first thing you'd see, and then he shut it. If Jackson and Isaac were going to assume he was still asleep then he might as well be, might get them into trouble too.

XX~•~•XX

Lydia placed her hands on her knees as she leant forwards and heaved after what was, like, her fifth banshee scream. The exercise was that all the wolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, kanimas, hunters, and Stiles would all surge forward towards Lydia with the instruction to attack. In order to avoid getting hit, Lydia had to use the power of her voice to send them flying backwards, into the sharp metal wall behind them.

"Well done Lydia, who have made exceptional progress. Whose up next?" Derek called out. It was a bit ridiculous really, because they all had a specific rota which tells them in what order each of the teens would have there go having a them-centric ten minute training session - Derek mostly did it to make sure that everyone's alert.

However, this time he was greeted with silence. "Hello? Whose next?!" Derek growled. Ethan nervously stood forward. "Well, I'm usually after Liam whose after Lydia." He immediately stepped back, his taller brothers arm looping around shoulders and bringing Ethan into himself. "Then where's Liam?!" Derek shouted. Everyone looked around in confusion before Allison let out a large gasp. "Derek, I don't think he's down here."

Almost immediately, all eyes were on Jackson and Isaac. Both boys shuffled uncomfortably, knowing that this was primarily their faults. "So you just left him?" Lydia accused. "He wasn't awake when Derek called so we just left him for a little while, let him wake up by himself." Isaac said, trying to show at least some innocence in himself and Jackson. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, there was only three of you left to go anyway. We'll start with Liam tomorrow - again, ten o'clock sharp!" Dereks voice rang out. Everyone groaned. Fancy having training on a weekend! "And somebody please, wake the poor boy up!"

Everyone nodded and was about to leave when Vernon Boyd called out as he was walking from his place in the line of teens to next to Derek: "Remember the chores list - it's up on the fridge." Another set of groans rang out, but at least chores were more bearable than intense training.

Allison and Lydia checked their names to find Lydia on washing up the breakfast things with Erica, and Allison was to put all the dirty washing in piles on the landing for Scott to take downstairs and into the basement and place them in their own respective washing machines - one for black, one for colours, and one for white.

Lydia headed over towards the sink as Allison trudged upstairs, throwing the basket lid into the unusually large bathtub to the right. She tipped the basket upside down onto the floor and gasped as the last item fell out in a heap. Dried blood soaked the usually pearly white sheets, and as she checked the tag at the bottom of the sheets, she read off one distinctive name: Liam Dunbar.

XX~•~•XX

Liam had well and truly called asleep, but now he'd woken up again, he wasn't tired but instead bored. He wondered if any of the others had finished breakfast yet, and he wondered when Jackson and Isaac were going to stampede up the stairs, slam open the door, and turn on the immensely bright light without even thinking about warning him. To be honest, he kind of hoped that'd be soon.

Suddenly, shadows of two sets of feet came through from under the door, so Liam pulled the duvet over his head quickly, closing his eyes and slowly down his breathing as if he really were asleep. However, when the door opened, there was no stampeding or slamming, and Liam was pretty sure that there were more then two people in the room.

"Liam." He heard a sharp voice and recognised it immediately - Derek. He knew it was no use to pretends around Derek, but he still slowly lowed the duvet and yawned slightly, rubbing an eye with one hand to make it seem at least likely that he had just woken up.

Derek wasn't interested. He held the sheets Allison had shown on in one hand, he other on his hip. It appeared that everyone had tried to file in the room, and those that couldn't fit were staring in through the doorway. Allison moves to sit on the edge of Liam's bed and brought as hand up to run his legs.

Derek threw the sheets over at the boy. "What is this?" He interrogated, arms now crossed over his chest. Liam's breath hitched - everyone heard it, even those who normally couldn't. "M-maybe I scr-scratched myself i-in the night?" Liam suggested, one of his hands going subconsciously over the newly bandaged cut. It was unnoticed by most, but not by Derek.

The ex-alpha made his way forwards the pulled Liam's hand off with his left, and gently peeled off the bandage with his right. Everyone gasped, and Liam held his head down in shame, willing with ground to swallow him up. "Liam," Derek said angrily through gritted teeth. "-what is this?" Liam gulped and looked up, knowing it was no use not to look at Dereks eyes whilst he was talking to him. "I-I don't kn-know." Liam lied, and again, all those with amazing hearing heard it, and all those without could tell he was lying anyway. Liam had never been very good at it. Derek sighed and walked forward, pulling Liam up so that he could sit down, then positioning the youngest on his lap.

"Liam," Derek started again. "-tell us what's wrong. We're your pack, your family, you should be able to tell us everything." Liam looked down again, the dusty green carpeted floor suddenly becoming incredibly interesting. "You're not supposed to be getting involved." He whispered, not too loudly but loudly enough for all to hear. "Why's that?" Allison asked softly, running her hand up and down his back, well, as much of it as she could get to without touching Derek. "Because they said you're not." Liam answered. "Who?" Allison presses. Liam sighed, there was no way of getting out of it now. "Nolan Holloway and Gabe Andrews."

XX~•~•XX

Liam was sat in Scott's lap, cuddled up against the older teen as Derek and Boyd made complaint calls to Beacon Hills High School (complaint for Boyd, incandescent for Derek). Even though Liam knew it wouldn't stop, he was actually glad they'd found out, it meant he had someone to talk to. It also meant that whatever Nolan and Gabe didn't know wouldn't hurt him... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How was that? My first Teen Wolf one-shot, and earlier on when they were all coming out of rooms was the sleeping arrangements if nobody got that. Also, I'm English so I apologise if I get certain words wrong, like how I spelt colour and how I used bandages instead of bandaids. I hope you all enjoyed, and you're free to request.
> 
> ~ Megan


	5. Ethan's Nightmares

Everyone was sat around watching the horror movie, some more inclined then others. Malia, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Stiles, and Aiden were all getting really into it; Scott and Allison were having their own sideways conversations; and Isaac, Ethan, Kira, and Liam were all huddled up against Derek and Boyd, freaked out their minds. Derek and Boyd, however, were unfazed: Derek pulled Liam into his lap and slung his arm around Kira's shoulders, holding the kitsune close whilst Boyd held Isaac and Ethan under each arm respectively, both cowering into his sides. Nobody else seemed to notice and, frankly, even if they did, nobody would care. This was family to them, and family meant not teasing each other about another's fears.

By the end of it, all of the pack were asleep, save for Ethan. To be fair, Liam and Kira were both writhing, but neither awake. That meant Ethan was entirely alone.

A simple creak in the doorway made Ethan's head shoot up, but nothing was there. Fear settled in his stomach as his heart beat a thousand times per minute. Suddenly, a groan entered he air, causing the omega to jump. "Dude, calm your heartbeat down, would you?" Came Scott's groggy voice as he wrapped his arms securely around Allison's waist. It was clear to Ethan that Scott had no idea who he was talking to.

Attempting to fall asleep proved harder at this point. Ethan was scared to move a muscle, and he was already getting neck cramps. He just couldn't understand how everyone and suddenly calmed down, there was a bloody shower murder on the screen forty minutes prior, for God's sake!

Closing his eyes seemed a lost cause, but eventually, sleep held the young teen in its grasps, dragging him down to the depths of darkness.

XX~•~•XX

Scott pushed Ethan forwards. The true alpha lay sprawled across the living room floor, blood spewing out his sides. "Find the others," he spat blood across the azure blue carpet, staining it a nasty indigo-black. "Find Kira and Liam and Isaac. Find Allison, Derek and Boyd. Aiden, Lydia, Stile, Erica, Malia, Jackson, the lot. Get them out of here before he hurts them too..." Scott's voice was drowned out by an earthquaking scream.

Lydia.

Ethan rushes up the stairs and into the main bathroom to find Lydia hanging by a skin tag on her neck on the shower curtain railing, red liquid flowing down the sides of her floral dress. Kira lay dead inside the bathtub, clearly suffocated as tape around her nose and mouth covered up all areas she needed to breath. She must have been a silent screamer when the murderer came in the room.

Another blood-curdling scream rang out across the house, Ethan now running over to there. He wasn't sure why he kept following the screams, the murderer could be anywhere and he needed to get out of the house.

But what if whoever made the noise was alive? Could help him? Scott wanted him to find the others, protect the others, and he couldn't do that if they were all fucking dead.

Ethan's hand shakily grasped the door handle of the door that lead into Isaac's, Liam's, and Jackson's room, his breath caught up in his own throat as he saw the window open, curtains flying around; Jackson's throat was slit all the way down to his stomach, his internal organs spread around him on his bed in which he lay; Isaac had a rope around his neck that was dangling from him ceiling, and no matter how hard Ethan tried to listen, he couldn't hear a heartbeat.

The anxious teen edged his way towards the window, hoping for the love of God that the damn murderer had decided that it was the best way out of the house. But now such luck, as there lay Liam, his younger brother who he so dearly felt the need to protect, lay dead across the road, cars driving over his crinkled body as if he weren't there.

Another scream sounded and Ethan thought he might faint. He recognised that scream - he'd recognise it anywhere.

Aiden.

Ethan's enhances running skills lead him to the basement, where his brother, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Malia, and Allison were all in a pile of bodies covered in flames and gasoline. Ethan's throat went dry. This was the last place the murderer had been. He was last one in the house. Everyone else was dead, except for him. He knew who the murderer would be looking for next.

As if his thoughts had been said aloud, a sharp fingernail jabbed into his back, one not unlike a werewolf's, and the teen flung into the gasoline, head laying on his twins chest. All of a sudden, everything went black...

XX~•~•XX

Ethan repeatedly gasped for air as though he couldn't get enough. All due respect, he honestly could t. It kept flying away from him. His mind went blank as he started hyperventilating, his entire body shaking before flopping into the floor. He was having a seizure.

In a instant, Dereks parental instincts kicked in, and he lunged for his fallen cub, accidentally waking up Liam and Kira in the process. Kira gasped and moved near Ethan's head, making sure that it wasn't in a position where he wouldn't be able to breath. Liam shook Boyd and Isaac awake, and suddenly Kira screamed.

Derek did all he could as the others woke up around due to the commotion before Aiden ordered everyone away from his brother, having seen this before.

"Let me deal with it," he said. "I know exactly how." Derek let him and stood up, pulling a worried Liam to his chest. Scott had one arm around Allison, the other around Kira, but non of their eyes could be diverted from the spastic teen. Stiles held Lydia close, whispering comforting things in her ear as Malia, Jackson, and Isaac all made their way into the kitchen. Erica stayed near a protective Boyd.

Aiden moves Ethan onto his side before moving all sharp and harmful instruments out of his reach. He pulled a cushion off've the sofa and moved it under his younger twins head (a/n: I know Charlie is older than Max but I headcanon that Aiden is older than Ethan) and soothingly stoked his hair back, watching Ethan's seizure slowly start to fade away.

Ethan opened his eyes and lunges into his brothers arm - Aiden didn't have to ask to know what it was. Nobody said anything, nobody moved. Nobody would do anything until Aiden told them too.

So when Aiden told them all to go upstairs and into bed, including those in the kitchen, they all did, and when he said that he would stay down here in the sofa with Ethan, he did. He put on a harmless Disney movie in the background as Ethan retold his dream, making sure his brother was ok, making sure that he knew he was ok. That it was all ok.


	6. The Wedding Day

Everyone in the Pack House was rushing around: time was of the essence. Anywhere else in Beacon Hills you could look and see a nice calm day with nice calm people, but now here, not at the Pack House. For here, Vernon Boyd and Derek Hale we're getting married.

Boyd has proposed to Derek in front of all the Pack one day, it was Summer and everyone was out in the garden. All of a sudden, Boyd got down on one knee with a ring box in his hand and he proposed. It was the only time anyone had seen Derek cry. And somehow, they all knew it would be the last as well.

Anyway, the wedding had taken a while to organise, but finally it was ok. It wasn't a very big one, only a couple of friends and the close families of all the Pack, which considering most of them don't have one or either of their parents and are single children, it didn't count as much as if they were all in the basic four-person family.

Allison was setting the seating plan. They were having the main wedding at the old church downtown and then the reception would be at the Rolldean Hall, so Allison was making a seating plan for both the church and the hall, both to be posted on the doors of each place and inside programme places on each seat.

In the very front row on the left, she sat Cora Hale, Peter Hale, Malia Hale/Tate, Laura Hale, Talia Hale, and Arthur Hale. (a/n: I just made up Dereks dads name, and also just for this one-shot unless specified otherwise, the dead family members of only Derek and Boyd's families are alive) On the right pew at the front sat Vicky Boyd, Manfred Boyd (a/n: I made up Boyd's parents too), and Alicia. There were no more relatives on that pew, but luckily there were enough pews behind to fill everyone in.

On the pew behind the Hale family sat Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, and Erica Reyes. The the row behind the Boyd family were Liam Dunbar, Jackson Whittemore, Ethan Steiner, Aiden Steiner, and Kira Yukimura - though Allison sat Kira next to Liam who sat on the end of the pew closest to the isle, knowing he was most comfortable with her on the that row.

Behind Isaacs row sat Melissa McCall, Rafael McCall, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, Natalie Martin, Chris Argent, and Henry Tate. Behind Liam's row sat Jenna Dunbar, Dr. Dunbar, David Whittemore, Mrs, Whittemore, Noshiko Yukimura, and Ken Yukimura. 

Behind the pew Melissa was sitting on sat Mr. Reyes, Mrs. Reyes, Theo Raeken, Brett Talbot (a/n: let's say him and Lori are alive too), Lorilee Rohr, and Nolan Holloway.

Behind Noshikos row sat Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant, Caitlin Morgan (a/n: I made up Caitlin's surname), and Danny Māhealani.

And that was everyone. Again, not a big wedding.

XX~•~•XX

Liam was supposed to be on decorating, but truth be told he had no idea where to start. He'd only been to his mums second wedding, and even then he wasn't exactly admiring all the decor, only wondering what his friends from Devenford Prep were learning about at school that day. Sighing, he started around and hoped some sort of inspiration would come to him if he just tried to imagine it.

All of a sudden, two large arms wrapped themselves around Liam's waist, causing the smaller boy to yelp. A low chuckle in his left ear told Liam exactly who it was - his boyfriend Theo Raeken. None of the rest of the pack approved of their relationship, so they'd been going off in secret - it had been a lot of hard work to convince Derek that Theo was just a friend he'd like to invite to the wedding. Besides, why would he invite Theo to the same place as his ex-boyfriend, Brett? It was the perfect cover up, and besides, Brett was still Liam's friend either way, mostly because of the werewolf thing though.

"What are you doing, Theo? You shouldn't be here." Liam stated, twisting around in the olders arms to look up at his boyfriend. "I'm here to help, it looks like you could use it." Once again, Liam gazed around the empty church, and once again, he questioned by the job hadn't been given to Lydia.

"You can help..." Liam started, wondering where he was going with this, "-if you can at least tell me where to start. I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Theo chuckled again and nodded, taking a step back. "Sure, but I just want to say, I've never been to a wedding before." Liam huffed and rolled his eyes. "I guess we're both new to this then, heh."

XX~•~•XX

Lydia had a picture Jackson had sneakily taken of Derek and Boyd for her beside her easily, her pencil gently gliding across the page as it marked out each person. It was quite a large easel, mostly so that she could fit in a large picture, but also so that there was room around the edges for everyone in the pack to sign and leave a positive message. It was the perfect wedding gift from her and the rest of the pack, though everyone got a little something to go with it to show their own thought, even though they knew about the portrait. This was Lydia included.

XX~•~•XX

Ethan and Aiden were sat the the kitchen counter of the Pack House, going over the guest list and ringing everyone up to make sure they were all still coming. Behind them, Erica and Isaac were rushing around trying to bake and cook all sorts of different delicacies for the wedding, more often then not sending one of the twins down to a certain shop to get specific ingredients. They didn't mind, it wasn't exactly like they needed to people to call people up, but they'd managed to convince Boyd to let them do whatever job they were doing together, just like Lydia had managed to get her job with another person (Liam) so that she could leave for her art project. Albeit she didn't tell Liam she was supposed to be working with him, but that was only so that he wouldn't make her work with him, because she knew he hated the job he was given, though she was ready to go straight down to the church afterwards to make sure it didn't look like total hell fire.

XX~•~•XX

Scott and Stiles were with Derek in his and Boyd's shared bedroom, making sure he looked good in his shiny black tuxedo and were mostly keeping him occupied so he didn't know what was going on in the rest of the house. This is because Boyd has devised all the planning and preparing so that he could lift an extra weight of Dereks shoulders. He also wanted Derek, who was pessimistic as always, that this wasn't a bad thing, a terrible idea, that everyone wanted to help and be included. To achieve this, he made everyone in the Pack House to contribute to the wedding in a way an official planner would, which was also saving money. Though he was also loosing quite a bit, adding twenty dollars each to their allowance for the week.

XX~•~•XX

Jackson was going through old photo albums and on flash drives on his own laptop to find some pictures of Derek and Boyd to enlarge and hang around the church, put up in the reception, and put in the programmes. He already found about five, and was going to stop when he got to ten. He was also looking for another picture beside the ten of Derek and Boyd, which proved hard to find as Derek wasn't exactly photogenic. This photo was one of the entire pack, one that would be printed in the inside of the huge wedding card that was soon to be ordered. It would go on the side without writing, and all the pack would, like on the portrait, write things down inside. It was going to be great.

XX~•~•XX

Malia was with Boyd, doing the same as Scott and Stiles except for the keeping him occupied thing, but it also appeared she needed to calm him down because he was completely spazzing out. He was getting frantic, worried, afraid that things wouldn't be done in time. He was mostly afraid of the fact that he'd put Liam on decorating which, looking back now, was a terribly sucky idea. He was also getting worked up over the fact that Derek could possibly be changing his mind, if didn't want a wedding like this. What if he simply wanted to be eloped? What if he didn't want certain guests there? What if Boyd has got it wrong and Derek had actually said no to his proposal?

Malia on the other hand, was bluntly telling Boyd that he was wrong and everything would be fine. She wa salso incredibly bored, flopping back on her own bed and Boyd paced around her and Kira's room. He wasn't supposed to see Derek so he wants going to see Derek.

XX~•~•XX

Kira was running around the store Wedding Wishes, grabbing an assorted of clothes and different items to take round to the reception that she was supposed to decorate, joined by Stiles once he had the bell that she was there. She was grabbing clothes for everyone and soon bought them all, rushing round to the reception. Today had to go perfect.

XX~•~•XX

At last, everything was ready, even the church. Theo has left once it was finished to go get changed (and buy a present, he'd truthfully told Liam) and all the Pack aside from Derek, who was meeting his family at the Hale House before the wedding, and Boyd was also going back home to his family, were meeting at the reception. Lydia had to pick up Liam on the way though.

Sat around on chairs in the reception, Kira handed out everyone their weddings clothes:

Sat around on chairs in the reception, Kira handed out everyone their weddings clothes: 

Everyone was very pleased with their outfits, and Lydia praised Kira on her great sense of style, especially when that didn't originally shine though dry much   
Everyone was very pleased with their outfits, and Lydia praised Kira on her great sense of style, especially when that didn't originally shine though dry much.

Jackson, who sat opposite Liam, suddenly had an idea to mess with the youngest of the pack. "Hey, Liam." He said, smoothing over his new jacket. "I wonder if after this Derek and Boyd won't want to live with us anymore, and we all have to go home." Liam's head shot up at his, his eyes full of confusion. "What?" Jackson shrugged his signature smirk on his face. "I'm just saying, I mean, they're going to be married, are they really going to want to deal with kids like us? They'll be wanting their own kids at some point too, and most of us are Boyd's age, so we'll be moving on as well, Pup, and you'll be by yourself." Liam's heart sank. He could hear the truth in what Jackson was saying but didn't want to believe it. "That's not going to happen!... is it?" Without another word, Jackson stood up and went to thank Kira for his suit, leaving Liam by himself.

Tears began to evade Liam's eyes, but he refused to let them spill. This is what Derek and Boyd wanted, it was what made them happy, so why should they had to deal with the rest of the pack? Jackson was eighth, everyone would be moving on eventually, and everyone would be moving on two years before him. It was at times like this that Liam really did feel like the little kid of the pack. No one else was getting upset about Derek and Boyd's wedding, in fact, they were all really excited! But somehow, after what Jackson had said, he couldn't crying himself to feel that way.

Pretty soon, he felt another presence beside him. It was Lydia. "Liam, are you ok?" She asked softly, a hand balanced on his shoulder. Liam turned round to face her. "Are Derek and Boyd really going to get rid of us after the wedding?" Liam's voice cracked about half way through, and he already knew he was crying. Lydia gasped. "Liam, why would you think such a thing?! I course they won't!" Liam wipes at his own face before whispering: "But Jackson said-" Lydia let out a loud huff. "Liam, Jackson's an idiot. He's only saying these things to annoy you." Liam shook his head. "But what if it's true!" And he told Lydia exactly what Jackson said to him, and she couldn't deny that after hearing it she was slightly worried about what would happen after.

XX~•~•XX

Though he'd never admit it, small little streaks of tears were cascading down Jackson's face as Derek and Boyd both walked up the isle side by side, holding hands by the time they were at the alter.

Derek wore a red suit, whilst Boyd wore a blue   
Derek wore a red suit, whilst Boyd wore a blue. They entire pack had gone with then suit shopping, each throwing in their own contributions. In the end, Boyd had bought one that Liam had suggested, and Derek had bought one that Isaac had suggested. And now together, they looked great.

The minister began to speak and pretty soon they were taking their vows. All the girls, save for Malia, were tearing up and clasping their hands together, and, compared to Jackson, Scott and Isaac weren't afraid to admit that they were crying.

Liam wasn't really sure what to do with himself, it was all a bit too cringed and lovey-dovey for him, but Kira put her arm around him and whispered how she remembered Derek and Boyd were when she first met them, which kept the youngest pack member entertained for a while.

The reception party was in full swing, Lydia was dancing with Stiles; Malia and Kira were having a mini dance-off; Theo had Liam by the waist with the younger boys arms round his neck; Ethan and Danny were sat together in a corner. Everyone was having a good night and willing for the party not to end.

That was, until, Jackson pulled Liam over to the side to remind him of what he had said earlier. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it, he just liked getting into the boys head. And again, he did.

Liam was down for the rest of the party - Theo has noticed and stayed with him the entire time, rubbing his thigh and pulling their heads together, little light kisses on his nose and forehead. Allison grinned at them from her slow-dancing place with Scott, nudging her head in their direction.

"Do you think they'll be like us?" She whispered, putting her forehead against Scott's. Scott shrugged. "Who knows - do you want them to be?" And for some odd reason, Allison's whole face lit up at that one specific moment.

XX~•~•XX

By the end of the entire evening, the Pack began to tidy things away in the reception - they'd be doing the church tomorrow, once Derek and Boyd set off for Los Angeles for their honeymoon.

Theo and Danny had stayed to help for a little while, but then they left, leaving only proper pack members to stay. Presents lay spread across a huge table, presents that Derek refused to open without his pack.

Liam dawdled on his area, him and Isaac taking down the large banners spread across the wall. "What's up, Pup?" Isaac asked as Liam handed over half of yet another banner. This one said: Good Luck For The Future. Everyone attended had designed one - luckily the reception was big enough. Liam looked up. "I thought Lydia would have told you." He grumpily answered, pulling his stool over to the next banner along the wall. "Told me what?" Isaac questioned, copying the action after folding up the banner and placing it in a plastic transparent box - Derek and Boyd wanted to keep them all. "What Jackson said earlier. How now that Boyd and Derek are married, what's keeping them attached to us? They're going to want their own place, their own family, not a house full of rowdy teens." Isaacs face dropped. He hadn't even considered this, and now it was incredibly vivid in his mind. "I'll... be right back." He replied, and rushed off to tell Scott.

By the end of the night, all the Pack aside from Boyd and Derek knew, and it was putting them all on edge. Even Jackson was considering the possibility of it after hearing everyone talk about it.

"Ok, the tension in this room is thick enough to cut with a knife. What's going on?" Derek demanded as the pack all settled slightly around one of the two tables left standing, the other had the presents on. Liam looked around cautiously; Jackson held his face in his hands. Kira nudged Scott gently as if to get him to start talking first, and Allison was glaring daggers at Boyd. Nobody spoke for a good five minutes before Kira piped up: "What's going to happen to us?"

Derek seemed rather confused for a second. "What do you mean?" He asked, feeling Boyd's hand suddenly pat his thigh and stay there. "I mean, you're going to go off for a honeymoon for two weeks, which is fine by the way, because we can look after ourselves for merely two weeks. But what about after? Do we have to move out so that you can have the house to yourselves?" The pack states in awe at the usually quiet girl, but when Kira needed to get something off her chest, she really needed to get it off. That, and she was a pretty sucky liar as well. Boyd shook his head and chuckled. "Why would we make you leave? You're all our pups." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, that is what this is all about? Guys, we need you about as much as you need us, nothings going to change that." Derek said solemnly, glancing around at everyone. He noticed Liam relax a considerable amount more than everyone else. "I don't want you getting upset, any of you. But Liam, seriously just come over here." Liam's face turned red but he did so anyway, allowing himself to be pulled into the ex-alphas lap.

Lydia suddenly jumped up. "And now, for the presents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is copied and pasted from my Wattpad account - of the same name - there should be pictures. I apologize.
> 
> ~ Megan


	7. Finding The Perfect Pet

For some odd reason, nearly everyone in the Pack was in the mood for a pet. Not one day had gone by so far in the week where somebody had gone up to Derek and asked if they could have a pet. It wasn't that Derek didn't want one - thought he didn't - it was just that he doubted anyone of his pups would be the ones actually looking after it, and it's end up being him.

The thought of having a pet drove him insane - a cat clawing up the furniture; a dog needing a walk everyday; a hamster in a messy cage; a rabbit eating all the carrots. The most Derek would say was a goldfish, but even then he didn't partially want to be the one to clean out the water and feed it food. What if he gave it too much?

XX~•~•XX

"Derek please! I'll walk it everyday, I will! I go one a run before and after school anyways." Liam pleased for a dog yet again in this one specific day, just after Lydia had asked if her own dog, Prada, was allowed to stay. Derek was considering Prada, mostly because it was Lydia's dog in the first place and he didn't want to deprive her of her things or so to her mother what he didn't want for himself, but if he let Lydia have Prada, he knew they'd end up with another pet somewhere in the house. And that was just this issue when you lived with your husband who's the same age as your teen pups who have no idea what they want in life.

Derek groaned. "Liam! I've already said no! I'm not going to suddenly say yes!" Ethan's head popped around the door. "You said yes?" He asked staring intently. Derek was about to reply when Isaac turned up next to him. "Derek said yes?" He questioned. "Derek said yes!" The ex-alpha heard Allison's voice ring through the house, obviously getting the wrong idea. Liam smirked up at Derek smugly, shrugging his shoulders.

Scott ran through the door. "When do we leave?"

XX~•~•XX

The car journey was full of excited babbles, and a confused Derek as how they'd managed to fit everybody in. He knew Boyd had a huge car but geez.

He sat next to the drivers seat with Lydia next to him, applying more lipgloss, and Boyd in the drivers seat. Behind them say Liam, Scott, and Kira, all of whom were suggesting names to Allison, Erica, and Malia, who were sat behind them.

Behind Allison sat Isaac, who was next to Jackson. There were three seats on that row, but since Ethan and Aiden wanted to sit together, there was a spare between Isaac and Jackson, and then Ethan and Aidan sat in the boot, talking to the two boys in front about what animal or what breed they were going to get.

Pretty soon, they made their way to the animal shelter, but since it was chucking itself down with rain, nobody else was there. The car park was fully deserted.

"Right!" Derek shouted over the harsh slam of raindrops onto the gravel. "I want everybody to listen, and for everybody to listen good! Ok, so we're only getting a pet between us, but on the way back we're going to pick Prada up from Lydia's house. This is simply because she's responsible enough considering it's already her own dog. If you look after whatever pet you get here, I might consider letting you get a small one of your own next year. Now, we must make sure we all have a say, because we're only getting one, do you understand?" Everybody nodded as Derek lead the way into the shelter, everyone already drenched.

"Hi, my name is Reese Jones, is there anything I can help you with?" The lady at the desk - clearly Australian - asked in a fake, sickly sweet voice. "We're here to look for a nice family pet between this rowdy bunch." Derek said, waving his hand over in the others direction. Reese nodded and said: "Well let me lead the way! I have helped tons of families find their perfect pet, I shall most certainly help you find yours." The entire speech sounded so rehearsed that Scott almost felt sorry for her, but that feeling went away once she opened two large double doors to reveal animals of all kinds on the other side.

Pigs were in pens; birds were flying above the ceiling where glass cut them off from actually flying about the room; rabbits were hopping about in hitches and runs; and fish were swimming in a multitude of tanks going right down the middle.

Instantly, everyone spread out. Liam, Ethan, and Aidan instantly found the dogs, cooing over the puppies (though they'd never admit it); Allison and Isaac were drawn in too some cute kittens playing with little balls of twine; Lydia and Kira had gone straight to the bunnies and were gushing as they all hopped around each other; Malia and Erica had taken a strange interest in the pigs, though Derek doubted they were what they were going to go home with; Jackson and Stiles had gone to the snakes, both telling each other facts subconsciously about their slithery friends, both definitely going to deny it if anyone asked; and Boyd was pulling Derek over to the rats. Boyd used to have a rat when he was younger, he'd called him Sir Boyd, and Derek found that enticingly cute. Something made Derek instantly want to say yes to a rat just for Boyd, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that. The others would definitely have a lot to say about it.

The pack were looking around for at least an hour when Reese came over and asked if they wanted to see the outdoor section, which they'd apparently already said yes too before Derek had even managed to open his mouth.

Outside they found horses and ponies, ostriches and peacocks, turtles and tortoises, and even some chickens! Yet again, Derek couldn't imagine anyone wanting to go home with any of these, but he didn't want to offend Reese, so he made them all stay outside until she left, which was when he decided to finally make the decision.

"Ok, so what do we all like then?" He asked. "The dogs!" Shouted Liam, Ethan, and Aidan. "I likes the cats." Allison added, Isaac nodding alongside her. "We though the pigs were great." Said Erica, Malia grinning like an idiot beside her. "The snakes were cool." Stiles joined. "I likes the bunnies." Kira grinned before turning to Boyd. "What did you like?" She asked. "I was quite keen on the rats." Boys shrugged before turning to Derek.

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be hopeless!

"I really want a dog." Liam pestered. "And I really need a snake." Stiles whined. Immediately after, everyone began to do so, causing Derek to growl. "At this rate we'll be going home with nothing!" Derek thundered. Everyone fell silent. Derek sighed. "Look, I'm not biased, but to me, looking after a dog takes a lot of work-" he heard Ethan, Aidan, and Liam all sigh beside him. "-which is why I think that if we want to know if you're responsible, that's the way to go. And next year, you can all have your pigs and rabbits and snakes." Everyone let out a cheer and ran towards where the puppies were, all except for Derek and Boyd, Boyd looping an arm around his lovers waist. "You're good at this." He whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I better be." Derek grunted back.

As soon as they got there, it appeared that everyone has already chosen. She was a bolonoodle puppy, a hybrid between a bolognese and a poodle, and incredibly hyper. She bounced up and down as she barked joyfully, her little tail wagging at an immense speed.

Derek smiles and put his hand over to stroke her, and she immediately leaned in towards it, licking at all his fingers too.

Reese walked over and looked down at the puppy. "I'm assuming she's stolen your hearts as well." She grinned, chuckling at all the nodding heads. "Wait, as well? Do other people want her?" Lydia asked, worriedly. Reese shook her head quickly. "Oh no, it's not that. It's just that Tati here has been to a lot of homes, but she has always been brought back her. She's just not a very cautious dog, breaking things, untrained. I think it's just because no one has bothered to train her, but I'm just saying so you don't end up going home with a dog you don't want."

Liam gave his best puppy eyes to Derek. "We'll train her?" It was more of a question than anything else, but considering the vast majority of their status's, he'd like to think they had a fair shot at it.

"No matter," Derek concluded. "We'll take her." Everyone cheered as Reese picked Tati up, all excited to be going home with their newest member of the pack.


	8. Secret Birthdays

Allison Argent smirked as Derek Hale pulled both the birthday twins into his sides on the sofa, calling Vernon Boyd in with the cake. The twins faces lit up, there were no other words for their expressions, they were truly happy. Allison frowned. She couldn't remember the last time she saw them like that, happy and appreciating something given to them, something of their own. It was quite different to see them happy as if they were having a good time, like at the wedding, compared to them happy about themselves. Usually anything Derek or Boyd or anyone really tried to give to them, they'd always give it back or try to figure out a way to sneak it back to where it belonged. It hadn't seemed yet to dawn on them that everything they had was truly their own, that Aidan Steiner was back alive again and that they didn't have to worry about having a roof over their heads or starving to death. Frankly, Allison was mad at herself for not seeing these sweet boys under wraps back in Deucalions dominion, but that was that. She could be happy with them now, instead.

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday Ethan and Aidan  
Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung loudly, laughing as they all tripped over the order of the names and trying to say them quickly to fit in with the song. The cake brought out was rather small, but the twins didn't mind since they generally didn't eat cake anyway. Due to their past horrible ways of living, they somehow couldn't stomach so much sugar, no matter how many doctors checked them (just Ethan Steiner, Derek didn't need any nurses fretting about a missing pulse) or how much they tried to get down before it came up. It wasn't too bad, but a small slice each seemed to suit them. The case itself looked amazing, like a galaxy:

(A/N: Please try and imagine it bigger than it looks considering it needs to feed the whole pack) The inside was filled with small blue chocolates and sweets, and once Aiden and Ethan had taken their bites, everyone else seemed to indulge in their...  
(A/N: Please try and imagine it bigger than it looks considering it needs to feed the whole pack) The inside was filled with small blue chocolates and sweets, and once Aiden and Ethan had taken their bites, everyone else seemed to indulge in their own slice, munching away at it happily. The twins birthday happened to fall onto the third of April, exactly a week and two days after Isaac Lahey's. They were turning eighteen this day, the first birthday they'd actually enjoyed. Their old birthdays weren't great, barely even acknowledged, and though everyone accepted them after the whole Alpha Pack debacle, Ethan hated the idea of a birthday without Aidan, whether the pack was there or not. He never celebrated it, not until his brother came back. Their first birthday together in years, and the first good one they'd had ever. The pack had all bought them gifts, and so had a couple of outside friends, and even pack member parents! They couldn't remember the last time they'd felt his loved or like they belonged. Derek and Boyd made everyone feel that way on their birthday. All accept Allison.

It wasn't on purpose, she hadn't even told them her birthday, and as far as she was concerned only Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore knew of it. She just didn't want anything spent on her with all the pack to think about, and wasn't the biggest fan of being the centre of attention. Gifts were great, but she mostly threw them out: nine strikes her interest. She just didn't see the point in putting effort into something that didn't need the effort. So she stayed silent, even when her nineteenth birthday flew away right under her feet.

The ones who knew must've known that she didn't want anything to go on if she hadn't said anything, so they simply took her out for the day, just the five of them, into the woods where Scott had taken Allison on the first birthday of hers they'd spent together, and had a picnic on the forest floor. They'd gotten her gifts, only small ones like jewellery from Lydia, money from Stiles, arrows from Jackson, and a hoodie from Scott, but these were things she'd always hold onto, unlike those tennis balls Peter Hale has sent Ethan and Aidan, which they were still trying to figure out the purpose of. That was the type of gift she'd throw away, pretend she's lost when somebody asked. She didn't need anything big, just the five of them together and hanging out like old times was enough. Old times when she didn't know about the supernatural. Old times when the world actually felt alright. Old times when she could actually feel the woodland beneath her feet. Old times before she died. The old times were the best.

XX~•~•XX

Liam Dunbar stared around Allison and Lydia's room curiously. Lydia has said that her old Chemistry book was beside her bed, right? Right. He leaned down to pick up the book before catching some sunlight bouncing off something metallic in the corner of his eye. Liam hissed and looked away before walking towards the item, determined to move it somewhere else.

As he neared, he realised it was a necklace. A gorgeous necklace at that, with a real aquamarine five carat pendant.

He unhooked it off the jewellery stand and lifted it up close to his eyes, inspecting it  
He unhooked it off the jewellery stand and lifted it up close to his eyes, inspecting it. Turning to make sure the door was closed and nobody was around, the boy slipped the necklace round his neck, smiling shyly at himself in Lydia's dressing table mirror. It was Allison's, he knew because it was on top of a chest of draws instead of on the vanity, but he couldn't imagine her owning something so delicate. Allison was not a person to be associated with delicateness.

"Looks good on you." Liam swivelled around to see Allison leaning in the doorway, a grin etched over her face. "Lydia got it for me, I'm not entirely sure when I'm gonna wear it though." She chuckled. "Why did Lydia get you this? It's awfully nice." Liam said, his arms shifting to take off the pendant. "No, don't take it off! Wear it for a bit, I'm sure Lydia won't mind." Allison wanted to avoid this conversation as quickly as possible. It wasn't like it was a secret, she just didn't need Liam making a big deal out of her birthday and the present Lydia got her and go downstairs to tell the others. He wasn't a tattletale, but somethings he likes to share. Those things were generally not his own.

"It'd go nice with that hoodie over there." Liam pointes to the hoodie Scott got her hanging up on the wardrobe handle. "I'm not sure, perhaps?" Allison shrugged, tugging at its black arm. Scott had gone through a lot of trouble to find this hoodie, he hadn't asked for any help or any advice from Lydia about sizes or style, so he was very pleased with himself when he got it right.

Allison was pleased too   
Allison was pleased too.

"I think the styles are quite different, but maybe for a party or something if I had a dress underneath." Allison suggested, hanging the hoodie up in her wardrobe. Liam passed the pendant over to her, and after a few moments consideration, the brunette girl slipped it on.

Liam grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her to the bed. "Did Lydia get it for you for your birthday?" He asked. "What makes you think that?" Allison replied, fiddling with the pendant. "I don't know, I guess the idea of birthdays is in my head at the moment, you know, considering Ethan and Aidens. Come to think of it, when is your birthday, Alli? I swear we've never celebrated it." It was true: during the year of knowing each other and living together, everybody had had a birthday except her. Nobody seemed to notice, or at least that's what she thought.

Suddenly, Erica burst into the room. "Liam! I just bumped into Lydia and she said you needed this." The blonde passed Liam the chemistry book, and immediately all thoughts about birthdays were forgot. "Thanks, Erica. I really need this. I gotta go, Allison. I've got a chem test on Monday and I'm not looking forward to it." Allison laughed. "Oh, to be young and in high school again." Erica shrugged with a cheeky grin on her face. "Or alive. Maybe then we could go to college or something. Not have a death record over our IDs." Allison let out a hearty laugh as the youngest of the trio slipped out the room.

"Liam's cute." Erica cooed, taking up the boys spot on Allison's bed beside the girl. "He is - I walked in on him trying in my jewellery." Allison giggled. Erica swooned immediately. "Aww! He is so gay - why can't Ethan act like that?" Allison snorted and patted Erica's shoulder, quietly dismissing the girl as she left her room.

When all was said and done, it was just easier to keep her birthday a secret. Besides, the people who mattered most knew about it, so what was so wrong about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just like in my other chapter, there should be pictures to go with this.
> 
> ~ Megan


End file.
